


Content

by JadeTarma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTarma/pseuds/JadeTarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluff between our favorite hanyou and miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene that I wrote years ago. Originally posted on FanFiction.net on 8-4-2003.

Kagome watched the clear night sky above through the branches of the Goshinbuku, her left hand lightly resting on the rough bark. She could sense the inu hanyou behind her, but her gaze did not stray from the bright stars above. The moon was a waxing crescent, bright silver against midnight velvet.

Inuyasha approached the young, dark-haired miko on quiet feet; not trying to hide his presence, but not making it obvious either. He stopped just behind her, close enough to feel her warmth through the white blouse of her school uniform. He remained silent, his gaze slowly sweeping from Kagome to the latticework of branches overhead and the sky beyond.

The girl sighed, casually relaxing backward until her back rested against his broad chest. She felt him tense momentarily, then relax after a few heartbeats when she made no further signs of moving.

Closing his eyes and lowering his head, the youth nuzzled her hair to take in her sweet scent, barely disturbing a few ebon strands in the process. After a slight hesitation, his arms came up to hold her in a gentle embrace, his left arm around her waist, his right just underneath her breasts.

Kagome’s voice was warm as she whispered his name, “Inuyasha.” Her own limbs came up to clasp her hands on his forearms, as her head rested against his right shoulder.

 _When?_ he thought. _When did we become so comfortable with each other?_ After all the fights, all the hardships, all his attempts at pushing her away, how could the two of them simply relax together like this? His mouth would normally have ruined the moment by now, ending with her mad at him and him eating dirt. And yet…

 _I’m content_ , he realized with something of a start. _For the first time in my life, I’m content._ And it was true. He couldn’t remember a time since before his mother died that he’d been so at ease with the world. Inuyasha’s arms tightened around the girl, his cheek coming to rest against her hair.

The miko didn’t question the hanyou’s abnormal behavior, simply accepted it as she had the dog-eared boy himself. Her gaze finally shifted from the heavens to instead watch their mingled hair, black and silver, move on her shoulder in time with the rise and fall of their breathing. Sighing again, this time in her own contentment, she snuggled further into his hold, warm in contrast to the slight chill of the air.

They stayed that way, at peace, as the growing moon slid slowly across the sky.


End file.
